Shades of Grey  II
by Durya
Summary: Sequel to Shades of Grey by Gravity eyes. Durza/Arya. Slight Arya/Eragon. Arya's relationship with Durza takes a new turn in Du WeldenVarden. The arrival of Eragon complicates matters for worse. DARK STORY. DON'T READ IF YOU EXPECT GOOD-WINS-OVER-BAD.
1. To get him back

_**Any actual fans of Arya or Eragon out there... Please do not read this.**_ It really hurts.. I have warned you. So please do not berate me for writing this fiction.

Durza/Arya is a hot pairing. And I have Gravity eyes to thank for getting me interested in this pairing. This is just a thing I got out of my head... Nothing planned... So updates can't be promised. Although I will update one chapter after this when I get enough reviews...

* * *

><p>The sleeping form of her little girl Kaida did not ease her discomfort. Ever since she had brought her husband and child to Du Weldenvarden and started living in this tree-house far away from the elven cities, she had been feeling that something was wrong.<p>

Her husband was not the same now-a-days. His love for her seemed to wane after a few happy months. Or it was just that her husband who captured, tortured, raped and then loved her and left his king for her had become too bored in his life as the husband of the elven princess, Arya.

Arya craved for the passion that existed between her and her husband, Durza to return. But the shade had now become a family man and his wild passion for her had slowly died down. He was too gentle with her now, as an elf would be. She could see it changing who he was: a passionate shade who loved the elf princess. She didn't like it. She loved him- the shade not the elf he was trying to act like.

She had tried to tell him that several times. But Durza would not listen. All he would do now was kiss her forehead softly and go to sleep in her lap. This was not what she loved in him. She loved how in his passion Durza would sink his pointed teeth into her shoulder and draw blood from it; how he would tear chunks of flesh from her buttock in his mad rush to rape her. And how he would detest himself for hurting her like he did. And how he would heal each wound he gave her in his passion with intense love in his eyes. And how she would assure him that she was happy with the way he was, when he tried to ask her forgiveness for his rudeness with her body.

So she made a plan to gradually bring back the animalistic Durza she loved. For the plan to succeed, she tried to get close with the rider of the dragon, whose egg she had protected and hence got captured by Durza in the first place. The rider Eragon was a naïve little boy who did not know who she truly was: the wife of the most dangerous being in all of existence next only to Galbatorix in power. To him, she was the beautiful elven princess whom he loved.

Arya thought of the word. Love. Hah! She loving a boy or rather a young man like Eragon when passion like no other awaited her at home with Durza. Only just subdued. Eragon was the tool who would bring it back. He would reignite the passion and pleasure that she shared with Durza. For that help, she took a liking to him. Further, it was his dragon, Saphira whose egg had made her meet Durza in the first place. So both dragon and rider were important in her love life with Durza.

She wanted nothing but to be raped by Durza if she couldn't get him to make love to her with the passion that he did earlier. Getting raped by him was much better than the miserable life of a silent and safe elven princess. Her plan now would make Durza rape her. She knew it. She knew Durza. He would rape her and that was all she wanted.

* * *

><p>"Eragon, please come with me.", Arya said. Eragon obliged to her wish at once just as always. It felt good. Having a man do all she asked – having a slave.<p>

The dragon rider threw away the saddle he was working with and followed her. Arya led him through the forest until she was sure that she was in the earshot of her husband. Then she said, "Eragon, how is your training going?"

"It is going as well as it can Arya Svit-kona", he answered.

"Quit calling me titles, Eragon.", Arya said bringing a flirtatious tone into her voice. She could feel Durza's anger. That was good. He was one step near getting possessive of her – she who had dropped all customs of the elves and had 'married' him.

Eragon seemed to struggle with himself. "Ah, mmm… oh, yes… Arya. I will call you Arya hereafter."

She could now see Durza's eyes fixed on the two of them like a hawk measuring its prey. She wanted to run into those flexing muscles of Durza and embrace him. But she controlled herself and kept her eyes on the miserable Eragon. It had to be done. It was the only way of getting her Durza back.

She threw some more caution to the air and put her hand on Eragon's cheeks. His cheeks flushed like blood at her touch. She had to admit that although she loved being slaved by Durza, this was a pleasure too: having a man dance to her whims.

All the stupid sentiments she had harboured before her capture by Durza had now gone away from her mind. She actually didn't care about the Varden or the elves. All that mattered was her love-life. If the price for keeping it breathing was the defeat of the Varden, then she would take it.

"Dear Eragon, you are so nice. You know that.", she said, flirting further with him.

"Really? Am I? Oh, Arya svit-kona.", he blurted out, his arousal clear in his voice.

"No Svit-Kona, remember?", she said, now enjoying the banter with the young rider.

Footsteps moving away from where they were standing was heard. She was happy to hear the unusually loud foot steps. Durza was angry. Now he would take her. She only had to play through to the end of the end.

'You will take me, my love.', she said to herself. With Durza gone, her interest in Eragon ceased to exist. She looked at him coldly and said, "Get away from here, rider. You are going too much."

Poor Eragon confused and shocked withdrew from her like being stung and ran away, just as she had asked.

'Ah, a pretty good slave. I could get his true name and use him forever.', she thought and went towards her home.

* * *

><p><em>Please bear with the Out of character representation. This is anyway a completely unthinkable pairing. So the OOC ness has to be expected...<em>


	2. She was His & He was Hers

When Arya reached her home Durza was fondly playing with Kaida. Their child was now a year old and spoke simple words like, "Papa" to Durza and "Mama" to Arya. Looking at the beautiful baby girl of hers made her forget all her worries for a while. But just for a while for the next her eyes fell on Durza.

She took his hand in hers. He did not protest. Then with a sleeping spell, she put their daughter to sleep. Durza kept looking at Kaida. She waited for him to transfer his attention to her. But he never did.

"Durza", she called. He still didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on Kaida. She wanted his hands on her now. She wanted him to explore her secret spots now. She took his hand up and pressed it against her breast.

Durza turned to her and glared at her. Then he turned back to look at Kaida. Finding no way to arouse him, she took his hand below her stomach to the most private spot of hers. With a spell, she tore the cloth that covered the area and tried to pull him in her.

Durza jerked towards her and slapped her hard on her cheeks. "Bitch", he said.

"Touch me dear.", Arya pleaded.

"Why? Has Eragon gotten bitter that soon?", he shot back.

Arya was happy now. Her plan was working. She just had to play it to the end and not give in to her true feelings.

"It is none of your business.", she said coldly.

"Whore", he cursed and turned away.

"How dare you? How dare you call me whore?", she shouted outwardly. Inwardly she was beaming with pleasure. It had been so long since he had called her a whore. She loved when he displayed his masculinity and evilness to her.

"A woman who goes to many is a whore. What else shall I call you?"

"You have no right. You never even touch me nowadays. I have had to beg with you.", she shouted now really angry because her plan was not paying off in the way she thought it would. Durza had become much more patient than she had guessed.

"You are a monster, princess.", he said. It stung her. He could call her a whore but him calling her the princess was painful.

"I seem to remember that I was your princess."

"You have lost the right to be. If only Kaida wasn't there, I would have left you already. My King has contacted me already with an offer of a good job..", Durza stated coldly and angrily.

"You, bastard. You will leave me? How dare you say so?", Arya shouted in her anger and tried to hit him.

"Malthinae" Tie up, shouted Durza and Arya was stopped mid blow. She put on the spell to counteract his spell and waited to be released. But Durza was fast. He ran upstairs and brought a whip with iron tentacles.

Arya now knew that she had gone too far in her attempt to get Durza to make love to her. She closed her eyes as Durza whipped her left and right.

Soon blood started oozing out of her body and she couldn't control the pain. She screamed.

"I am sorry, Durza. Please release me. Please", she pleaded him. But he wasn't going to. He was in his mood now. He was Durza, the cruel torturer of people.

Her clothes had been torn in many places. She looked like a mottled mess of blood when Durza stopped whipping her. Then he dropped the spell. He swayed from his place as the spell took its toll on him, having outlasted Arya's counter-spell.

Looking at Arya in this way brought back memories to Durza. Memories about the early days in their – Durza and Arya's – relationship. The times when Arya was his prisoner and the cruelty with which he had raped her, thus giving her Kaida.

He felt that Arya would be punished enough if he raped her again. So he took nylon ropes and bound her hands and legs and gagged her with a cloth. Arya struggled against him, now unable to comprehend what he was doing to her.

"You will feel that pain again, bitch.", he said and crushed his lips with hers.

Arya was sweetly surprised when Durza lifted the gag and put his mouth in its place. She knew that he was trying to do this to her in order to punish her. So she resisted him in order to show that she was suffering. Durza believed her and went on.

Durza forcefully made her open her mouth. When she did open her mouth after a big fight, he snaked his tongue into her mouth and explored it completely. He then bit her lips and drew blood from it.

He snaked his hand under Arya's body and pulled her closer. Arya's whole body pained in his rough handling. All her wounds from the whipping throbbed like being rubbed with salt. She cried out in agony. But to have Durza's saliva in her mouth, she would lose anything.

Once he was finished exploring her mouth with his tongue, he spit all over her face. Arya felt so happy to have the old Durza – her lover and torturer back.

Durza then explored her whole body with his tongue and sank his fingers into her area. Having ravaged her, he entered her forcefully, pushing her down on the ground with all his might. As she fell, she screamed, "D..Durza..!", as pain raced through her body.

"Yes, whore. You will suffer.", said Durza as he reached climax. Arya too was reaching climax and soon both husband and wife – master and slave – screamed and fell over each other.

Her hands and legs still bound, her cloth torn and thrown away, Arya lay naked under Durza, wounds bleeding and hurting all over. But she was happy. As happy as the day on which he rescued her and proposed his love to her and as happy as the day when Kaida was born. As happy as the day when they were married. This was it was to be. She, a ravaged girl under her master, husband, lover… her king, Durza, the shade. Anyone else who sees him would cower away in fear and disgust. But for Arya he was the epitome of love. His raping had a passion to it. He was hers as much as she was his.


End file.
